


Позже

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018





	Позже

– Боже мой. – Впервые с сороковых у Стива нет сил, чтобы остаться на ногах. Он тяжело садится, почти падает на землю.

Те из команды, кто выжил, – напуганы. Стив не боится, ему больше незачем бояться. 

Баки погиб. Умер. 

Стив не хочет даже думать об этом, но это правда.

– Нет, – твердит он. – Нет.

– Стив. – Наташа медленно идет к нему. У нее дрожат губы. – Как же так? 

Стив поднимает голову. 

Беннер бледен как смерть. Роудс плачет. Боже.

– Всем внимание, – хрипло говорит Стив. – Местное население, скорее всего, в панике. Нат, найди кого-нибудь из… – Выживших, вертится на языке, но Стив не дает этому слову вырваться, нет. – Дора Милаж. Соберите детей, постарайтесь найти их родителей. Роудс, отправляйся во дворец, там Шури. 

Роудс кивает, не поправляя капитана, хотя в его голове вертится «может быть»

– Остальные со мной. 

Тор следует за Стивом беспрекословно. Он понимает, что капитан делает, и не мешает ему. Все должны быть заняты, чтобы не оставалось времени на сжирающую душу тоску. 

Ракета бредет следом. Он чужак на этой планете, но Тор старается идти так, чтобы Ракета не отставал.

– Тор, – зовет Стив. – Помоги.

Они вместе поднимают старого, легкого как перышко воина, который неизвестно как оказался на поле боя. Старик ничком лежал на земле, сжимая в кулаках пепел. Кого он потерял? Сына, внука?

– Вставайте, – просит Стив. – Нам нужна ваша помощь.

– Мы не справимся без тебя, старик, – вторит Стиву Тор. – Нам пригодится вся мудрость этого мира.

Старик встает и расправляет плечи. 

Позже, когда сядет солнце, Стив уйдет в джунгли, чтобы никто не видел, как плачет Капитан Америка. От бессилия, от чувства потери, которое гнет к земле и не дает вздохнуть. Все потом. 

– Что же мне теперь делать, Бак, – шепчет он перед тем, как выпрямиться в полный рост. – Как я без тебя.

Тор смотрит на Стива и отворачивается. 

– Всем, кто меня слышит! – командует Стив через минуту.

И воины Ваканды оборачиваются.

– Общий сбор.


End file.
